spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipwreck
|-|Episode= }} Shipwreck is a spin-off episode from The Naughty Nautical Neighbors while blowing bubbles on Conch Street, a ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean and SpongeBob and his neighbors venture out to investigate. Summary A unknown ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean and it contained some shiny things that interests Squidward so the neighbors go and investigate. Characters *SpongeBob *Squidward *Patrick *Mr. Krabs |-|Transcript= Shipwreck SpongeBob: to Gary. Come here boy, here's you meal! Eat up and enjoy! Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: chuckles Hehe. Yeah. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: What do you mean you're tired of the same old food? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Gary, you'll have to apologize right this instant! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Don't give me that look. goes outside to get some fresh air and blows some bubbles. large thunderous boom is heard SpongeBob & Squidward: Oh my. What the heck was that? transitions to Squidward's house SpongeBob: towards Squidward's house Ha! Jinx! Squidward: There's no time for this SpongeBob! I'm still curious on what made that horrendous sound?! SpongeBob: Oh, look! SHIP! Squidward: But it's not an active ship like FD's. SpongeBob: Who's FD? Squidward: The monstrous, ghastly Flying Dutchman! Nor does that ship have a green ghostly glow. So it can't be his obviously. SpongeBob: Well.. the ship looks like it's in bad shape. Patrick: rock What the heck was that? SpongeBob: Patrick, that was my line! Squidward: Nevermind that! SpongeBob: I'm gonna go investigate. C'mon Gary! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: What do you mean no?! Gary: a lion Rooooooooarr! SpongeBob: scared Okay okay! I'll take that as a no. Squidward: SpongeBob, it's to dangerous! You can't go! Patrick: NO! Everyone is going with him. C'mon Gary! C'mon Squidward! Squidward & Gary: NO, Meow. Squidward: I'll stay perfectly where I am. Patrick: You're coming with me then! Patrick: Squidward and Gary See, you should never doubt a sea star and the intelligence of wumboism!. Squidward: You're gonna be speaking to my lawyer, Starfish! As soon as we get this over with! SpongeBob: at ship Wow! This is an active ship. Squidward: No, it's a shipwreck. and thinking to himself Stating the obvious! Patrick: Quiet back there, Octopus! SpongeBob: It is indeed a shipwreck! Squidward: Oh, it's an artificial reef! Patrick: I SAID BE QUIET! SpongeBob: Uh.. Patrick. I think you should let Squidward speak. Patrick: Okie-dokie. at Squidward and points But I have my eye in you mister! Squidward: Oh brother! SpongeBob: of breath Oh! I see something shiny!. Let's follow it!. Squidward: I see it too! Patrick: Perhaps it's gold! SpongeBob: Or jewelry. Squidward: Or carved pieces of art on 24K gold! Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go take it! Shark: Not so fast, nobody gets the treasure. It be mine! Shark army, attack! SpongeBob: Oh no! Watch out for the sharks! group runs away and hides and thinks of a plan to steal the loot from the sharks SpongeBob: whispers Guys, what can we do? Squidward: How about SpongeBob distracts the sharks and leads them away. I'll take all the loot and carry it. Gary is our lookout and warns me if the sharks notice me stealing. Finally, when I've stolen all the loot, SpongeBob lures the sharks back towards us and Patrick turns on the hydro-fan installed next to my house. Sounds good? Patrick: gradually getting louder. How many times do I have to tell you, BE QUIET! Sharks: Guys, they're all over there! Patrick: Uh-oh. SpongeBob, Squidward: PATRICK! Gary: MEOW. Patrick: Sorry. Squidward: Alright, let's execute the plan! SpongeBob, go! SpongeBob: Follow me sharks. Haha! distracts the sharks and leads them away temporarily. Squidward: Okay, my part! swims and collects the loot. Squidward: Ah, my tentacle is stuck! Help! Patrick: to himself Should I help, nah. Squidward: desperate Patrick! Please! Patrick: No! SpongeBob: the distance. Please Pat! We're running out of options! voice is echoed back. Patrick: NO! Gary: a lion Rooooooooarr! Patrick: Okay okay! I'll do it! Squidward: to himself Ha! Gary's roar works like a charm! Patrick: strength to lift the large log-shaped piece of driftwood. There ya go pal! Happy now? Squidward: There's no time to lose! all the loot in a huge bag Come on! Let's go! Patrick, get to your station! Patrick: Roger that! chuckles Tentacles! Gary: Meow! Squidward: Oh no! walkie-talkie. SpongeBob, return now! SpongeBob: and responds back. Okay buddy. runs and swims back leading the sharks to the trap. Squidward: Now, Patrick! turns on the huge fan which blasts the sharks away. Everyone: Hooray! Patrick: I really did save the day! Yay! Squidward: Nice job, Patrick! SpongeBob: Yeah nice one pal! You're a great buddy! Gary: & calm. Meow. Everyone: We finally got a lotta gold and MONEY! Mr. Krabs: from the distance. Did someone say money?! Krabs rushes in and grabs and steals the bag of loot from Squidward using his pincher claws on his arm and runs off while ♪ The Drunken Sailor ♪ plays. Mr. Krabs: Ahaha! I got my loot! So long ya scallywags. scene is a sunset and the group starts chasing him Group: Come back here! scene ends. Category:The Naughty Nautical Neighbors